Containers for housing utility meters that meter the consumption of a resource such as gas, electricity, or water have been in use for years. One general container of interest is a water meter box, and more specifically, a water meter box configured to be installed in the ground. The mechanical features for such meter boxes have improved over the years. For example, Ford U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,528 teaches a meter box having a meter connected to service pipes within the box. Ford describes one embodiment of the invention as relating to an expansible device for setting meters in meter boxes. Similarly, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,577 teaches an improved water meter box bottom that fastens a meter setter upright and centered within a water meter box. Such patents are incorporated by such references for all that they disclose.
Advances in electronics have revolutionized many devices that were previously the sole domain of the mechanical arts. Notably, there are numerous long felt needs in the field of containers for housing utility meters that can be addressed using electronic or electromechanical based technology.
First, municipalities often require water companies to protect the municipal water supply from contamination resulting from black flow. Restated, some water utility companies are required to use back flow prevention technology to prevent fluids from flowing in the reverse direction (from customer to the utility service line). Current methods and technologies used for preventing back flow include check valves installed at the water consumer service entrance, typically adjacent to a water flow meter and frequently installed in a meter box disposed in the ground outside a residence or building. For example, The Ford Meter Box Company supplies meter boxes with a check valve installed at the output of the meter box. One embodiment of such a check valve assembly is disclosed in Farnham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,828 (incorporated by this reference for all that it discloses). While such schemes work well for preventing accidental back flow from the customer to utility service line, it does not address the accidental or intentional back flow of a substance into the utility main service line from a source intentionally connected to the input normally associated with a water meter.
Unfortunately, we live in an era when there are those among us that may disconnect a water meter and intentionally pump a substance into the utility service line with the intention of causing injury and terror. For example, an unscrupulous person could rent a home/business that receives its water from a utility service line at a point just up stream relative to a point where a school receives its water from the same utility service line. Such a person could disconnect her water meter and pump a poison that can tolerate the chemicals in the water long enough to contaminate the school's water supply thereby causing injury to those who use such water.
What is needed is a back flow prevention apparatus and/or method for preventing back flow from the water meter input point to a water utility service line. There is also a need to include an accessory pathway normally closed to flow but opens and allows flow through the accessory pathway when an attempt is made to pump a substance in the reverse direction. Additionally, there is a need to monitor such an accessory pathway to detect and/or report an attempt to discharge a fluid back into the utility service line.
Similarly, there is a need for a meter box that comprises flow control elements (i.e. back flow prevention, accessory pathways, etc.) at the input access point of the box including substantially all the hardware necessary to associate a utility service line to the input of such box and a customer service line and to the output of such box as well as the hardware necessary to facilitate easy installation of a metering element inside such box.
Similarly there is a need for an integral flow control component that can be installed at the input of a meter box that can stop the flow of water in any direction, that prevents the flow of water in the reverse direction while allowing flow in the forward direction and that can generate electrical signals related to the amount of water flowing through the flow control component.
When the resource being meter is water, there is a need for resource monitoring at the water utility meter. Federal Law requires the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) to develop regulations governing drinking water safety. To comply with such regulations, water utilities use chemical disinfection and filtration systems. Fortunately, the application of such chemical disinfection and filtration to drinking water in the United States has successfully controlled the transmission of disease-causing organisms (pathogens) through drinking water supply systems. However, the United States is still vulnerable to waterborne disease outbreaks, as demonstrated by the 1993 Milwaukee Cryptosporidium outbreak. Additionally, while disinfection (or the inactivation of infectious organisms) will continue to be a critical element of drinking water treatment, recent research confirms that disinfection can create health risks from disinfectant residuals and disinfection byproducts (DBPs). Thus, a group of regulations, known as the Microbial and Disinfection Byproduct (M-DBP) Rules, addresses two key public health concerns: (1) acute threats from microbial contamination and (2) chronic threats from disinfectant residuals and byproducts of disinfection. Consequently, there is a need for smart boxes that can measure and provide water quality data to water utilities and water consumers that maybe help detect the presents of DBPs.